Potters Destiny
by potterjay92
Summary: After the Games Harry's life changes even more. He's living in the Victors Village. People in Twelve aren't seeing eye to eye with either him or Katniss as much as they used to. It's falling apart. Things get a little worse when he takes things into his own hands. Surprises along the way as he tries to fix what his life has become.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is the sequal to Potter at the Games.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>"You need to get back Harry." There's a light blinding me up ahead. I squint through it and just make out Sirius.<p>

I walk closer. "Get back where?"

"Hogwarts Harry." He looks at me with the most serious look I've ever seen from him. (No pun intended) "They need you."

He touches me and I see it. Hogwarts. It looked the same from when I used the Time Turner. Gloomy, darkened, not cheerful at all. It was still a weird sight. The sky was filled with Dementors. Kids were walking towards the castle, but not in the happy energy they always had. They were marching like soldiers in two lines, boys in one and girls in the other. Death Eaters paraded around like guards, watching everyone who walked by them as if they would challenge them to a duel. At the entrance doors Voldemort was standing there with what I could only assume was an attempt of a smile. Everyone stopped when they got there.

"My children." He said in his high pitch creepy voice. I could remember it from the day I sacrificed myself to him. As if I had been standing right in front of him moments ago. "Something has come to my attention."

I looked around and noticed that every kid had their eyes on him, hanging on to his every word. It was as if they worshipped him. Things were so different that it seemed like no one feared him. How could this have happened?

"What was it you found out Severus?" He looked next to him and Snape walked up beside him. He had the same sad, yet mean look on his face that he's always had. The thought of him always being part of this made my blood boil.

He then clears his throat. "It seems that there is a new prophecy in the mist." Everyone watched him patiently. "As you know we have a seer in our school. And it seems she has foreseen the one we thought to be long gone getting closer to succeeding with his destiny." He paused, seeming to think to himself. Everyone started to mumble to each other now. Then he looks back to them. "_The one thought to be lost is closer than you think. He could be your ally or your worst fear. He will destroy the one you call Lord to bring back the light that was once so full. What should have been will be restored. Memories will come that had never been. The Chosen One lives in a dimension you never knew existed_." Then everything goes dark.

I sit up in a panic, sweat sliding down my face. I look around as I see the sun is shinning through my windows. Its larger than the cardboard box like space I'm used to. I even have a queen sized bed rather than the twin that I had in our two bedroom house. Since I won the Games I have to live in one of the houses in the Victors Village. It's not so far away from my old house, just up the hill. So my parents were okay with staying there. But I'll admit it can be a bit lonely. I look to the side and smile to myself. Well, maybe not always lonely. Ginny was curled up in a ball next to me. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I lean in and kiss the top of her head. Then I go off to the bathroom, turn on the water and wait as the tub fills up.

All I could think of was that the dream felt so real. It was as if I was right there. Like this all happened and I was witnessing their life. I try to wrap my mind around it. They looked like they were walking in for the first day of the new school year. Then I realized that today is September first. It _would_ have been a new school year. Did I actually see the other world in my mind? Did I have the power to do that? But I had no time to think as I doze off when I leaned my head back against the wall.

Things have changed a lot since me and Katniss have come back. Not many people can look at us the same way. To them we are part of the Capital and they don't trust us anymore. When that train stopped at our district, for a split second I thought things were going to be normal. Or...as "normal" as things could be in this life. But that wasn't the case. When the doors opened the first thing we noticed were cameras surrounding the entire town. I was just able to make out the Mellarks, Grangers and Weasleys standing in the back of the crowd, smiles on their faces. Towards the front were mine and Katniss's families. Gale right beside them with Prim on his shoulders.

Ms. Everdeen ran up to us, mum was right behind her to greet us. I closed my eyes to mums touch. The warmth of her hug was so needed after all that time. It felt like a dream and I didn't want to let go. I was afraid that if I did I would wake up.

Dad came into view right next to her and he rubs my hair with tears in his eyes. "You did brilliantly Harry. I new you could do it."

I smile and hug him. But when I did a scene came into my mind. Mum and dads dead faces flashed before my eyes from the night they saved me from Voldemort. A tear slides down my face as I came to realization for the first time that if I went back, tried to change things, that I'd lose them both.

When I finally let go they guide me down from the train and I get swarmed with questions and cameras in my face. What kept me from losing my temper were the faces of my friends from the back of the group. They were waiting patently for me.

I still remember the reactions from my friends when I finally got to them through the crowd. Ron shook my hand and thanked me for keeping my promise about bringing back food. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. I hadn't laughed like that in ages. Leave it to him to make a serious situation into a joke. Peeta pulled me into a bro hug and I had to admit that it felt good to know that after what he saw I still had my best mate.

Hermione was all choked up when she saw me, flinging here arms around my neck. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

I smiled down at her when she let me go. "I'm sorry."

I look behind her, _way_ behind her and see Ginny. It was as if she stopped in her tracks, because she didn't move from where I had seen her when I first got off the train. I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy to see me. But I wasted no time to get to her. She had this look that was mixed between wanting to yell at me and wanting to cry. So the only thing I could think of to do was kiss her, full on the mouth. The world melted away when I did this and it was amazing.

When we pulled away her eyes were red. I smile. "Hi." For a second she didn't react, then she tackled me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. How could I be stupid enough to consider dying and leave her behind?

Now it was time for the cameras to call it a night. There was a crazy feast to celebrate our victory while they were around. The only ones who weren't having fun was of course me and Katniss. We tried our best but how could we after what we went through to get to this point? Being happy we killed people to survive was so wrong.

When it was done I headed back to the house with my parents to get my things. I had to move into the Victors Village, my friends agreeing to help me out. I mean I didn't have much but they insisted. I for one did not argue. Living on my own in a Victors house was going to be tough. I'd like all the company I can get.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Hunger Games.**

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>Months after we got back things had mellowed down a bit. The cameras weren't around so things felt a bit normal again. One of the perks for a Victor is that I didn't have to worry about going to school anymore. I didn't mind it, I was never into school anyway. After awhile though people started going from worshiping us to fearing us. I hated it because I lost a lot of my friends. I still had Hermione and the others but whoever I used to be friendly enough with to call a friend in school didn't pay mind to me when I was in town. Being a Victor is hurting me more than making things better.<p>

I spent a lot of time in the house. I rarely left because no one wanted me around. I barely even saw Katniss anymore and I knew it was because I reminded her too much of what happened. I felt the same so I didn't hold it against her. My parents came around when they could but not as often as hoped. The only ones I saw enough to keep me sane were my friends. Peeta and Ginny the most because I was closest to them. I was grateful for this. They have no idea how crazy I'm going being in that house by myself almost 24 hours a day.

Now I'm sure you are all wondering if I've talked to Flitwick yet. Well yes I have. But no he won't listen. He refuses to relive the past, even though I told him about the letter from Sirius. So I had to do my own detective work (so to speak) until I can get him to help. I'll tell you now that did not go well.

It was about a month or so after I got back. The cameras were finally gone so it felt like the best time to give it a shot. I walked to his house on one of the days after school was out and knocked on the door. At first he didn't answer. So I waited a bit before knocking again. The door flies open and I swear he looked so tired he could have been a zombie.

The look on his face when he saw me though turned from sleepy to alarmed in a matter of seconds. He recovers and clears his throat. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I have to talk to you." He starts to object. Saying he needed rest. "It's important."

He looked around, as if wondering if someone was watching us. Then he nods and lets me pass him to get inside. He closes the door behind us and leads me to his kitchen. Which if you could see the inside of his house it looks about the same as most of the houses from this part of District Twelve. Very old, kind of sad looking. There was only one room but it had a divider in the middle that he seemed to make himself that kept his bedroom out of view.

"Tea?" He asks. I thought of saying no. But he was taking time out of his day to see me. So I nod.

I watch him step on a stool to reach his counter and I couldn't help but remember the first time I had seen him in Charms class. He toppled right off his stack of books when he noticed I was there. He was so full of life then, now he looks older from being stressed and lack of food.

He walks over to me with a cup of tea and sets it on the table. He pours himself some then sits across from me. It took him a bit of time to finally make eye contact but he does. I was just about to start telling him what's going on when he says. "I won't help you Harry."

"What..."

"I know now it was the Time Tuner I had slipped into Haymitch's letterbox the day you got called."

"You didn't know before?"

He shakes his head. "Sirius told me to hold onto it and give it to you if you were in danger. Im pretty sure your name being pulled out of the bowl counts."

"Then..."

"When that rock blew up in the cave. I knew it was you. The only thing that made sense was that you saw the Time Turner. It's the only magical item that we were able to hide from the Capital that wasn't taken away from us."

"You had your wands?"

He nods. "We did. But they took it when we ended up here. They thought it was a piece of rubbish. Or maybe they thought they were brilliantly made and kept them. I'm not sure, but whatever it was they took them."

I was quiet for a minute. I looked around and couldn't believe how different his life must have become after leaving the Wizarding World. I had lived in the Muggle World for years before I found out. This is nothing for me. But for him it couldn't have been easy.

"Professor."

"I'm not known as Professor here Harry."

"Uh. Right. Mr. Flitwick." I corrected myself. "Why won't you help me?"

He takes a sip of his tea. "I don't want trouble Harry. Reliving the past is a heartbreaking memory. Going back is a whole other problem."

"But Sir. We could save both worlds."

He nods. "And how do you expect to do that by changing the past?"

"Well..." Honestly, I had no clue.

He nods. "Exactly Mr. Potter. I'm sorry I can not help."

"You mean won't." I get up. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Harry..." But I gave him no time to talk as I stormed out of his house.

Now I wish I would have listened. I should have had a better plan. Because I went back alright. I just went to watch and see if I could think of a plan to convince him. But instead when I went back I somehow changed things. I had seen familiar faces while I was staking out Hogwarts. I couldn't remember names, but one was a winner of the Games from the year before me and Katniss were called. The other boy had also been put into the Games that same year from my District. I have no idea what happened to be honest with you but something made them disappear. Like they literally vanished out of thin air. I knew this was not a good sign.

When I got back to Panem everything seemed to be the same. But when I walked out of my Victors house I saw not two other houses occupied, but three. Of course I was confused because besides me, Haymitch and Katniss were the only other Victors who lived here. I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. The person who answered was someone I never thought I'd see there. It was Peeta.

My heart sank when I saw him. "Harry." Peeta has the same smile he always has when he sees me. But it felt so off at the same time. Like all the light was gone. I've never seen him look like that before. "Come in." He walks away and I hesitantly follow him.

His Victors house looks like mine. Huge rooms all around. White walls too, but no pictures hung on the walls like mine did. In front was a set of stairs to head to the second floor. To the left is the living room, hologram TV on the wall. To the right the dinning room. Passed the stairs is a hallway that leads to the kitchen. That's where he was taking me and goes into the fridge as I sit at the table.

"Soda?" He says.

I nod. "Sure."

He grabs two and heads to the table. Handing me one. When our fingers touched a flash of memories come to me.

There's me and Peeta standing next to each other at the reaping, just like every year. A girl is standing up on the stage. I remember her. It's the girl tribute from the year before me. Then Effie walks over to the boys bowl and Peetas name gets called. My heart sinks and I watch him as the color leaves his face. Fast forward to the end. Peeta wins the Games as he goes head to head with a tribute from District Three. Fast forward to the following year and now he's my mentor while Haymitch is Katniss's. He gives me advice to play the friend card with Katniss and the rest of the time is the same as I remember.

I come back from this memory and I couldn't believe what I just saw. I realized that the tribute who won and the tribute called from our District that year were both replaced by Peeta. And that was because I did something to make them disappear. I changed that part of time and now Peeta is taking the effect of what I did. He had to go through the Games and was forced to kill to win. He is feeling how I am and has to go through what I will for the rest of his life. What did I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**

**J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins do.**

* * *

><p>I'm running down the street, bumping into people from District Twelve as I do. "Sorry!" I yell behind me as I continue to run. "Professor!" I bang on the door to Flitwick's house. "Professor I know you're in there!"<p>

The door opens and I look down, expecting to see him. But I realize quickly that it wasn't him when all I'm looking at is a pair of legs. I run my eyes up until I see a familiar face.

"Uncle Remus?"

Of course now that I know my memories from the Wizarding World are real I wouldn't have called him that. But here I grew up with calling him my uncle, so it's still a bit of a habit. One that I really like I may add.

"What. Did. You. Do." He says it in a tone I had never heard come out of him before.

"I..."

"You went back." I'm a bit confused so I don't answer. "Didn't you!"

He eyes me for a long time. Then I nod. "I did. But how..."

"Get in here." He simply says as he storms into the house in an angry mood.

I don't hesitate or object. I walk into the house and close the door behind me. I follow him to the kitchen and see Flitwick sitting at the kitchen table. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Professor I'm sorry." I say as I get to him.

"I told you not to."

"I know but..."

"You disobeyed me." His high squeaky voice I was used to was not what I heard. He was really mad.

"Professor..."

"Harry I am not going to tell you this again." I watch him. "In this world I am not a Professor. We are in the future of America. There are just teachers." I was really not liking the way he was looking at me now. "Sit." He says in no more than a whisper but I heard him very clearly.

I walk over to him and for awhile nothing is said. He just eyed me the entire time. Like he was trying to figure out what to do with me. I've seen this look before, Bellatrix Lestrange had the same look back in fifth year. She was trying to think whether to destroy me where I stood after I "insulted" her by saying Voldemort was a half blood. This was true but she didn't want to hear it.

Uncle Remus was standing behind him watching us. "Pro...Mr. Flitwick." I quickly correct myself. "How did you know. I look over at Uncle Remus. "And you? You're...you're not supposed to remember."

Neither of them answer right away. "Filius filled me in." He sounded tired as he said it.

I look at Flitwick and see that he's eyeing me again, then finally answers. "Minerva came to me in a dream." He stops to compose himself from getting more angry. "I told Remus because I couldn't hold in this secret any longer. Especially not after what I found out."

My heart sank. "Miss Mcgonagall?" He nods. I start to think. "She told you?" He nods again. "Was it like she was there right in front of you in the afterlife?"

His eyebrow lifts up. "Yes." He says in confusion.

"Sirius has come to me in dreams." I pause for a second. "He came while in the Games. Told me I had to win so I could come to you for help." His face got a little scared. "Then he came to me not too long ago." I watch him to see if he'd say anything but he didn't so I continue. "He said that I needed to get back to Hogwarts. Then he touched me and I saw what was going on."

His mouth drops a bit. "What do you mean?"

I swallow hard. It was a bit much to figure out how to put into words. "It was like I was there. Like _really_ there at that moment." I take a breath. "It wasn't the same. It was darker. The kids there worshiped Voldemort." He flinched to the name. Even now it seems he's afraid of it. "Snape was there too. He said..." I thought for a minute. "He said that a new prophecy was made."

I told them what the prophecy was. When I did Flitwick had a weird look on his face. I'm not sure if it was fear or shock. Maybe both.

"Harry." He slowly says. "That's exactly what Minerva told me too."

My mouth drops. "She what?"

He takes a deep breath. "When she came to me. She told me of the prophecy that had been made. And that you used the Time Turner to go back." He stares at me. "Then she touched me, the way you said Sirius did to you and I saw what you changed."

I gulped "I didn't mean to. I didn't even do anything. They just vanished."

He nods. "It could have been anything. I don't know what but going back was not a good thing."

"I know that now. It changed the course of time here."

I look at them both and see they have scared looks. "How?" Uncle Remus says.

"Peeta." I slowly say. "Peeta was picked for last years Games." Flitwick's eyes pop out of his head. "He's living in the Victors Village now."

We sat there in silence for a long time. It took at least fifteen minutes before Flitwick decided to get up and walk to the counter. When he's stressed out he tends to keep himself busy. He was making tea while me and Uncle Remus eyed each other, trying to figure something out.

Finally he got his thoughts together. "Okay." He says and turns back to us. "Minerva told me that what you did when you went back was supposed to happen." I wanted to say something but he didn't stop. "It's supposed to make things easier for you to do what must be done. I didn't expect the consequence to be that your best mate could have died in a previous Game but now there's no time to think about that." He turns away. "The prophecy is obviously talking about you. But..." He thinks. "I'm not sure of the reasoning why changing what you did helps you in the long run."

"What do I do?"

"Live your life as if nothing changed." He says as if this was a normal situation. I really messed things up this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anythin.**

**Harry Potter and The Hunger Games belong to J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>A week or so goes by and I was at the point where I wouldn't leave the house. I kept to myself, not letting anyone come in. Not even answering the phone or door. I know they were probably worried about me but I needed time to think. I sat in my room most of the time, blankly watching the Time Turner on the dresser. It felt like a curse I couldn't get away from. Even though I escaped the war in the Wizarding World I somehow managed to have a what seems to be worse life here.<p>

Flitwick is the only one I've let in a few times. Because I needed more imformation. Neither of us get why he's the only one who remembers things before I changed it. Obviously I do because I went back, why he does is beyond either of our knowledge. What was interesting was that we figured out the prophecy more. Like obviously it was about me. Most likely going back and finishing the job. But the whole being in a different dimension thing had confused me a bit. We think that the reason we ended up here, I mean _everyone_ from our world coming here is because we somehow traveled not through time forward in the future like they thought but through _dimensions_. Which explains why when I went through time while in the Games I had seen Hermione and Ginny at Hogwarts. It wasn't the past, it was actually happening. Just in a different dimension. Like an alternative universe? Why Hermione was there if Voldemort took over is a little confusing since he doesn't like muggle borns. But what we still can't figure out is how Sirius and Dumbledore remembered the time jump. Because neither of them were alive at the time to go back with McGonagall and Flitwick to get me and my parents from the past. So how did they remember?

Since those chats though I haven't talked to him. He has tried to come talk to me but I didn't let him in. Honestly, I couldn't handle talking to anyone in the mind set I'm in.

Right now all I want to do is sleep. I was up most of the night trying to figure out a new plan. I wanted to save the world I really came from, but at the same time I couldn't just leave this world the way it was. As much as I hated it I lived here too. I was in this life as long as I had been in the other life. Wow...this is really starting to confuse me the more I think about it but I have to do something.

It was sometime in the afternoon when I called it a day. The sun is still out but I'm laying in bed, just about ready to dose off when I hear a knock from downstairs. "Harry James Potter! I know you're in there!"

I slowly get out of my bed and head over to my bedroom window. I slightly push the curtain aside and am just able to make out a girl standing at my front door. When she turns her face towards my window I notice who it is...Katniss.

She sees me and walks backwards so I could get a better look at her. "Open the door." I could hear the annoyance in her voice. Why was she even here? We haven't talked in months.

I shake my head. "Go away."

She gives me a mean look. "Get out here or I'm coming in."

"I'm warning you Everdeen. Leave me alone." I walk away from the window and get under the covers of my bed.

I hear knocking on the door again. "Potter!" She knocks harder. "You have till the count of three!"

I closed my eyes, pulling the covers over my head and tried to tune her out. Unfortunately that was easier said than done as I hear BANG come from downstairs. I jumped so high that I almost fell off my bed.

I pull off the blanket and was just getting to my feet when she barges into my room. "What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Getting you to talk to someone. Even if it's me!"

"We haven't talked since the cameras left. So what do you care?"

I could see her trying to keep calm. "I care because you are one of the only people who understands what I went through."

"So did Haymitch." She gives me a look that I knew meant it wasn't going to happen. "Then Peeta." I say. "Go talk to him."

"I barely know him."

"Then you should try. I don't know if you've noticed, but he lives right across from you."

Now she looked like she wanted to punch me. "And he's your best friend. Why don't you at least talk to him. Or your girlfriend for goodness sake!"

"The same reason why you barely talk to Gale."

She narrows her eyes on me. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh of course not!" I half yell. "I only went through the Hunger Games and lived while twenty two other people died for the bloody hell of it. But I have no idea why you won't talk to one of your closest friends about it."

She watches me for a minute then sits on my bed. I looked at her as if she was invading my space, which she was. I didn't invite her inside my house, or to sit on my bed. I didn't want to talk but she's still as stubborn as ever.

"Will you just talk to me?" She says.

I shake my head. "No. I'm sorry Katniss but this is something I want to put behind me. I don't want to keep reliving it."

"You're not going to have a choice Harry." There was actually sympathy in her voice. "Haymitch already warned us that every year till we die we are going to be back in the eyes of the Capital. Because we are going to be mentors."

"You are. I'm not guaranteed."

Since there's only one girl winner Katniss will automatically be the girl tributes mentor. As for the boys, there are three of us (with my help). Not sure how they go about who gets picked for that but it could be any one of us.

She roles her yes. "You get my point." I watched her. "Look. You're family and friends are worried."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you know that?"

"They came to me. Including your girlfriend."

"Why..."

"I'm sure they preferred Peeta over me but you aren't listening to him either. So I was the next person they could think of who understands what's going on with you."

I shake my head. "But I don't _want_ to talk." I leave my room and head downstairs. When I get to the bottom I see that my front door is hanging off the hinges. "Katniss! You're paying for a new door!"

I hear her footsteps from behind me. "Sorry Harry. But I warned you."

I turn to her. "And I warned you not to bother me. Now get out." I walk to the door and give her a gesture to leave.

She watches me for awhile then walks closer. "I'm not giving up." I give her a look. "You need to talk to someone. Holding in your feelings isn't something you should do." She got quiet for a second. "I would know." Then she leaves.

I wanted to slam the door behind her but it wasn't fully on. So I lift up the door enough that I was able to close it and hear the click. Then I locked my door and stormed to the kitchen to make myself tea.


End file.
